1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to transportation vehicles of the trailer type normally transported over the highway by means of tractor vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to over-the-highway trailers particularly designed for multi-purpose use and including various arrangements and combinations for accommodating exceptionally large and bulky loads with the arrangements all being designed to meet the legal load distribution requirements of the various highway systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents pertinent to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,466,938 issued Apr. 12, 1949; 2,741,489 issued Apr. 10, 1956; 2,982,563 issued May 2, 1961; 3,154,319 issued Oct. 27, 1964; 3,282,601 issued Nov. 1, 1966; 3,298,706 issued Jan. 6, 1967 and 3,697,098 issued Oct. 10, 1972. The present invention is an improvement over the aforementioned structures disclosed in these patents.